Winx: Freshman Year
by Accoustic Writer
Summary: The Winx girls are starting Freshman Year! There they meet each other, first loves, and new adventures! Lame summary. I'll fix it later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions

Hi there! My name is Bloom Emilia Sparks. I'm 14 years old and about to start high school in Gardenia, Virginia! I'm so excited! So is my 15 year old sister, Daphne. Her full name is Daphne Amanda Sparks. She has blonde hair that's usually pulled up into pigtails and sapphire eyes. I have long, red (not ginger!) hair, fair skin, and cerulean eyes. My best friend is Stella Solaria. I love the colors blue and red, reading, and biking. I have a pet rabbit named Kiko and a pet lamb named Belle. Weird, I know. My favorite music is pop and my fsvorite movies are rom-coms. Anyway, my parents are Miriam and Oritel but because they're so busy I stay with my Uncle Mike and Aunt Vanessa most of the time. Oh, and my birthday is on December 10 adn my sign is a Dragon. My main motto is "Always be tru to yourself". Well, that's all! Bye!

* * *

Hiya! Stella Elizabeth Solaria here! I'm going to Gardenia High tomorrow! I'm not that excited but at least my BFFNUTEOT (that's best friend from now until the end of time) Bloom will be there! And I can't wait to meet all the cute guys! I was born in an adorable little hospital on August 18 and I have the most adorable puppy named Ginger. I love pop music and comedy movies. I am IN LOVE with shoppin and fashion desiging. I also love planning parties! My fav colors are prange adn yellow, the brughtest colors there is, and my parents are Radius and Luna Solaria. My motto is everything looks better with a few acessories! I gotta go! Toodles!

* * *

Hello! My name is Florence Lilianana Linphea. Flora for short. I'm 14 and was born on March 1. I'm in LOVE with gardening and nature. I also like helping others. It makes their lives so much brighter! My favorite movies are romance and my favorite music is classical. My birth sign is a dryad. I love the colors pink and green because they're so bright and sunny, just like my cat, Coco! My biggest motto is live your life to the fullest! Oh, I should get giong! I've got school tommorow! Bye!

* * *

Hey! I'm Layla Brookelyn Andros. I was born on June 15 in Florida! I love dancing and I'm a total athlete. I love anything with action! My favorite movies are adeventures and I love hip hop and rap. I'm a total tomboy, much to my mother's disapproval. I love my pet rabbit, Milly, I'm a Gemini and blue and green are my favorite colors. My life motto is never stop moving! Which is what I need to do. I have to go running before school tommorow. Later!

* * *

Hello! I'm Tecna Zenith. I was born in a quaint little hospital on December 16, 1998. My favorite things to do is play video games and inventing new computer programs! I like sci-fi movies and techno music, which makes sense since my name is Tecna. My sign is a triton and I have a baby chick names Chicko. I'm almots always wearing purple and/or green. Uh oh, only 11 hours for pre-school studying. Gotta go!

* * *

Sup! My name's Musalania Anne Melody, call me Musa and nothing else! My birthday is May 30 ans Music is my passion. I can sing, dance, and play any instrument known to man. I love anything with music which means that my fav movies are musicals. My sign is an elf and I love all different kinds of music! I like a lot of colors but my favorites are red and blue. I have a bear cub named Pepe and my motto is everything goes better with music! Well, that's all! I should go get ready for school! See ya!

* * *

Hi! Roxanne Juilianna Tiros, here! I'm 14, born on May 29, and I love animals! I hope to be a veterinarian someday! I like all movies and foods, I'm not very picky, and I love pope music! My hobbies are taking care of animals, exploring new places, and volunteering! My sign is a bear and I look best in apple green or light pink. My motto is there's no problem a few cuddly animals can't fix! I have two pets, a dog names Artu and a cat named Lily. I have to go! I've got school tommorow! Bye!

* * *

Hey! I'm Madison Olivia Rain. I was born on April 21 and I love writing. I live in a foster home with six other kids. My older brother Dillon, Seth, Baylee and Brianna, Bolt(nickname), and Rose. I became an orphan after my mom died and I had some trouble with my dad. I'd rather not go into it. Anyway, I love my baby snow leopard, Erin, and I like romance, adventure, and horror movies. I love pop and coutry and my sig is a bull. My fav colors are black and eletric blue. I ove skating and am kind of considered a punk. My motto is theres no better feeling than taking that one thing that scares you out of your pants, and then doing it anyway. I gotta go! Dillon needs my help. Later!

* * *

**Whoo! I finally got the new Winx Freshman Year posted. I know this chapter is kind of lame but it's just introductions. The first chapter should be up next weekend if not this one. 3 u guys! L8tr!**


	2. New Year, New Friends Part 1

Chapter 2: New Year, New Friends Part 1

**Bloom's POV**

I stared at the stone steps leading up to the huge building. Gardenia High School. I quickly straightened my skirt. I was wearing a modern version of a school girl outfit.

It was a plain white T shirt, a little tight, with a black tie, a blue plaid skirt, white thigh high socks and blue lac up combat boots with a black heel. I had a thick blue bracelet and my red hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, stood out against my fair skin and cerulean eyes. I also had on blue studs.

I sighed as I walked in. I looked around for my best friend, Stella. Suddenly , someone jumped on my back and shouted

"Boo!"

I laughed as my blonde friend got down.

"Hey Stell!," I laughed.

Stella was wearing an orange shirt. It had lace down the middle and on one short sleeve. The other sleeve was long and wide. She'd paired it with a white belt, dark blue skinny jeans and white boots. Her blonde hair was tied up in an elegant bun and her long bangs fell over her amber eyes. She wore dangly gold circle earrings

"SO what class do you have first?" I asked.

"Uh, Math. Gross," Stella said.

"I have Chemistry but we'll catch up later. K?"

Stella nodded and we went our separate ways. I headed into Chemistry class with Mr. Ellis.

"Ah, Miss Sparx I presume?"

I nodded and he directed me to a desk near the back of the class. I saw a girl sitting in the seat next to me.

She had pale skin and teal colored eyes. Her pink hair was in a neat pixie cut and she was dressed in a purple shirt with a white overall strap skirt. She matched purple wedge heel sandals with purple teardrop earrings and a black scarf.

"Um, hi. I'm Bloom," I said.

She took off her safety goggles and smiled.

"I'm Tecna," she said.

"Tecna? That's an interesting name,"

"Thanks. It's short for Emily Tecnaline Zenith, but I like Tecna a lot better," she said.

I sat down next to her as the teacher started talking. As I was taking notes a note flew over and landed on my desk.

_Hey,_

_You wanna grab a smoothie after school tomorrow. _

_ I'm new here and I don't have many friends._

_-Tecna_

I smiled and nodded at my new friend.

**Maddy's POV**

I sighed and hopped out of my brother's truck. I was late already. On the first day! I waved goodbye to my brother before walking in the building. Jake was two years above me and in tenth grade. He wouldn't get in trouble for being late because most of the teachers knew why he always was and those who didn't got specific instructions from the principal to not mark him tardy. But who would? Everyone loved Jake. He had shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes, giving him that mysterious bad boy look. He had chocolate brown skin with piercing blue eyes. Every girl had a crush on him and every boy wants to be him. Me on the other hand? Well let's just say I'm about to make some enemies out of my teachers.

I had jet black hair that fell in loose curls past my shoulder **(like Jessie in the first season) **with royal blue streaks. I had brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. I was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt, unbuttoned, over a black tank top with black trim and a royal blue girl-beanie (I don't know what those droopy hats are called). I wore jean short shorts and black combat boots. I had a black Ice* watch, a blue wrist band and blue beaded bracelet. On my neck I had a silver circle locket with a blue stone in the middle.

Not exactly the catch of the day. i ran down the hall trying to make it to my first period class. Suddenly, I collided with someone. I saw a girl with dark brown skin, blue eyes, and curly dark brown hair. She wore black running shorts and a green v neck with black and green knee high converse. Her hair was down with clipped bangs and she wore a green bracelet.

"Oh God, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's no problem," she laughed. I grabbed her dropped phone to hand it to her but stopped when I saw her phone case. It was cobalt blue, my favorite color, with black and accents. It was so much better than my ocean blue and dark green case.

"I love your phone case," I said.

"Really? I hate it. I'd rather have a green one but my dad bought this one because it was cheaper," she said.

"Oh, well. You maybe wanna trade?" I asked.

"I don't know. What's your case look like?" she asked.

I showed her and her face lit up.

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and we traded cases.

"I'm Layla by the way," the girl said.

"Maddy," I replied. "Hey can you tell me where…Math 9 Honors is?"

"Oh that's my class too! Come one I'll show you," she said.

Layla and I walked down the hall to English.

"So where are you from? I haven't seen you around before," layla asked.

"Oh well I ….. AH!" I screamed as another body crashed into mine.

This timeit was a blonde girl who looked like she hopped straight out of a magazine.

"Seriously? What is with all the crashing today? What is it? Crash into Maddy Day!" I exclaimed picking my books of the floor for the second time today.

"Oh I'm so sorry dahling. I'm Stella Solaria by the way," she said smiling.

"Maddy," I said, looking warily at her hand before shaking it.

She seemed like the over peppy, cheerleader type.

"This is Layla," I said pointing to the girl beside me.

"Hi," they said in unision.

"So where are you headed?" asked Layla.

"Math class unfortunately. My mom's making me take Honors," Stella replied, rolling her eyes.

"Really? We're on our way there too!" Layla exclaimed.

"You wanna come with?" I asked.

Stella nodded and we headed to class. As we walked she wrapped her arms around Layla and I.

"Girls, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Hi guys I'm so sorry but I've been super busy! Anyway I'm gonna update most of my stories today! Yay! Oh and for those of you who are following Love Is for Losers, there are no other chapters. It's just a one shot. I'm sorry to those who thought other wise**


End file.
